


i promise, i'll get you(r heart) someday

by RenTDankworth



Category: Free!
Genre: Future Fic, Gift Fic, M/M, Minor Original Character(s), Original Character(s), RinMako - Freeform, makorin - Freeform, semi-au
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-24
Updated: 2020-09-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:14:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26628094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RenTDankworth/pseuds/RenTDankworth
Summary: Matsuoka Rin siempre se había caracterizado por ser un hombre que siempre logra obtener lo que quiere, así tenga que viajar hasta el otro extremo del mundo para que su sueño se haga realidad.
Relationships: Matsuoka Rin/Tachibana Makoto
Kudos: 5





	i promise, i'll get you(r heart) someday

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sunce](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sunce/gifts).



> «Algún día estarás dentro de mi corazón.  
> Soñaré esta noche contigo,  
> por culpa de la carta que puse bajo mi almohada»

—Zakuro - DIR EN GREY

.

.

.

Matsuoka Rin siempre se había caracterizado por ser un hombre que siempre logra obtener lo que quiere, así tenga que viajar hasta el otro extremo del mundo para que su sueño se haga realidad.

Lo había hecho cuando era un niño y le había pedido a su madre ir a estudiar a Australia. Se había esforzado por obtener calificaciones por sobre la excelencia académica para poder postular, y claramente, obtener una beca que le permitiera estudiar en Australia. Había puesto todo su esfuerzo en aprender inglés y en certificarse para que fuera elegido como uno de los afortunados que podrían viajar a estudiar al extranjero.

Incluso, había puesto gran parte de sus ahorros para pagar el boleto de avión, y había contactado con la familia que le recibiría una vez llegando a Australia y que se haría responsable de él. Todo por su cuenta, sin pedir la ayuda de nadie a menos de que fuera estrictamente necesario.

Por eso, no había sido una sorpresa para sus amigos que decidiera irse a Australia una vez terminando la preparatoria, y gracias a que el entrenador que le había ayudado cuando era un niño le mandó una carta de recomendación para poder entrar a una buena universidad en la que todo su talento y potencial sería bien utilizado.

.

—Makoto… —había llamado al castaño momentos antes de subir al avión y partir para cumplir su sueño—… prometo que algún día te robaré de aquí.

La sonrisa boba que había puesto el pelirrojo, momentos después de hacer tal declaración había provocado un cortocircuito en Makoto, quien no había querido que Rin se fuera —de nueva cuenta— a otro país. Tachibana no sabía que responder ante tal declaración, pues no es algo que esté acostumbrado a escuchar, o siquiera pensar en que alguien tendría el atrevimiento de decir que iba a _robarlo._

—¡Prometo que algún día me voy a robar al mejor entrenador de Japón! —había sido lo último que había dicho Rin antes de desaparecer por completo entre la muchedumbre arremolinada en el pasillo para abordar.

Makoto solo había atinado a sonrojarse violentamente y a sentarse a mitad de un muy transitado pasillo en el aeropuerto, siendo rodeado por sus amigos, quienes también habían ido a despedir a Rin antes de que partiera para cumplir su sueño.

Haruka solo le había dedicado una pequeña sonrisa a su mejor amigo al verlo tener una crisis por culpa del único hombre que siempre obtiene lo que quiere, sin importar cuánto tiempo le tome.

.

.

**I**

.

.

Los años se sienten pasar demasiado rápido, a pesar de que no ha pasado realmente demasiado tiempo desde que Rin había partido a Australia para entrenar junto a una de las mejores selecciones de natación, aún si no es parte de esta al no tener la nacionalidad australiana.

Makoto, por su parte, se había forzado a adaptarse a lo ajetreada que es la vida en la ciudad. Atrás habían quedado las tardes tranquilas en dónde ver el atardecer en la playa le hacían sentir tranquilo y ansioso al mismo tiempo; en Tokio, todo parecía siempre estar en un constante movimiento.

La noche siempre está repleta de miles de luces. Para el castaño, el primer día que se había instalado en el departamento que comparte con Haruka —por cuestiones de dinero—, había sido un caos total. Las luces de neón de las plazas y negocios alcanzan a colarse por entre las cortinas, haciendo que conciliar el sueño sea una tarea algo complicada.

Aunque también, el tener una noche completa de sueño es una tarea casi imposible considerando la cantidad de tareas y proyectos que le piden. Makoto envidia que _Haru-chan_ tenga un ritmo de estudio mucho más tranquilo por los entrenamientos y la carrera que ha elegido; o al menos, para Tachibana se ve como mucho menos complicado desde su perspectiva, pues Haruka logra tener noches de sueño de 8 horas diarias, tiempo para preparar el desayuno para ambos en la mañana, y hacer el lunch para que puedan sobrevivir durante el día.

O tal vez Haru es más como un robot muy bien programado que es capaz de organizar su tiempo a la perfección, porque no hay una explicación que sea lo suficientemente lógica para explicar cómo es que el azabache puede hacer todas sus tareas y proyectos, asistir a los entrenamientos, y aun así tener tiempo para cocinar y dormir. Aunque el simple pensamiento de que su mejor amigo sea una rara especie de robot le hace reír porque sabe que no es así porque, de lo contrario, no le gustaría pasar tanto tiempo en el agua.

Probablemente, todo era porque Haru siempre ha sido mejor organizando sus tiempos y le es fácil encontrar la inspiración para realizar sus tareas porque, aunque no lo parezca, es una persona bastante apasionada. Casi tanto como Rin.

El simple hecho de pensar en Matsuoka le sonroja demasiado. Su mente no puede dejar de pensar en que Rin es demasiado apasionado y serio, y que en verdad es capaz de robarse al mejor entrenador de Japón para llevarlo con él al otro extremo del mundo porque sabe el talento que tiene Makoto.

Makoto no sabe cómo debería sentirse al saber que, allá afuera, está la persona más decidida a sacarlo de su país cuando ni siquiera se ha terminado de acostumbrar a lo ajetreada que es la vida en Tokio, y tal vez nunca lo haga porque es complicado salir de tu área de confort así sea para seguir tus sueños.

¡Ah! Maldito Rin con sus declaraciones que le tienen mal desde hace 2 años.

Pero Makoto también es un tanto masoquista, pues siempre espera con anhelo las detalladas cartas de Matsuoka, o los mensajes por LINE preguntando cómo se encuentra, si está bien o simplemente para saludar.

Tachibana siempre ha guardado esas cartas en una caja de madera, fuera de la vista de Haruka o Asahi, pues no quiere que ese vínculo especial que tiene con Rin se vea afectado por lo que sus amigos le digan sobre que parece una colegiala esperando por la carta de su amado.

.

Los meses pasan. El frío invierno es ahora algo que ha quedado atrás cuando los cerezos florecen y los pétalos caen lentamente sobre el pavimento o sobre el agua.

Makoto se enfrenta a una de las decisiones más difíciles de su vida cuando recibe una carta de recomendación por parte de uno de sus profesores para volverse su asistente y ayudar a entrenar a la selección de natación que representarán a Japón en los Juegos Olímpicos.

¡Oh por Dios! Nunca creyó que alguno de sus profesores le haría tal invitación, pues no se considera un alumno de excelencia y en su clase hay mejores estudiantes que podrían ser mejores asistentes que él.

La noticia llega rápidamente a Haru cuando escucha hablar al entrenador con alguien que no conoce, pero que tiene el uniforme del comité olímpico encargado de elegir a los candidatos para representar a su país durante los Juegos. El nombre de Makoto aparece cuando su entrenador pregunta si tienen suficiente personal para los entrenamientos, y el azabache no puede evitar sentirse feliz de que su mejor amigo sea elegido como asistente.

Makoto no sabe qué responder, o cómo debe responder. No se siente preparado aún para poner en práctica sus conocimientos, o al menos no a un nivel tan alto como lo es el ir de lleno al nivel olímpico.

Dios, que ni siquiera ha aprobado la materia que debe del semestre pasado a pesar de que ha aplicado para el extraordinario en todas las ocasiones en las que se han abierto, aunque es algo casi seguro que la próxima vez va a lograr aprobarlo.

Pero Haruka, siendo el buen amigo que es, le obliga a verle a los ojos con sus manos rasposas y le recalca, en todo momento, en que es un buen futuro entrenador y que debe aprovechar la oportunidad que se le presenta porque no se volverá a presentar un chance así en su vida.

—¿O acaso vas a dejar a Rin esperando? —pregunta Haru a mitad de la conversación. Makoto se sonroja rápidamente al escuchar el nombre del pelirrojo salir en la conversación.

Quiere responder, pero las palabras se quedan atoradas en su boca y solo puede negar, de manera un tanto enérgica, a la pregunta.

—¿Por qué me haces esto, Haru…? —pregunta el castaño esta vez, pero no recibe una respuesta, al menos no una verbal, por parte del contrario.

«Porque hiciste una promesa con Rin», es lo que Makoto logra descifrar en la mirada de Nanase.

_«Algún día me voy a robar al mejor entrenador de Japón»._

Makoto no lo había entendido en su momento o, más bien, se había negado a darle el significado que esa frase tenía desde un principio.

 _«Volveré por ti, y te llevaré conmigo. Así me tarde mil años»,_ era lo que Rin intentaba decirle en ese momento en el que lo vio partir.

Tachibana Makoto se había negado a darle un significado a esas palabras porque, de hacerlo, se haría consciente de los sentimientos que carga desde hace años y eso es algo que no puede permitirse. No cuando viajó hasta Tokio para volver realidad su sueño.

En sus planes no estaba el cargar también con el intenso amor que siente por Matsuoka, y saber que este está al otro extremo del mundo luchando por volver su sueño una realidad, porque eso le haría la espera de ver a Rin volver una eternidad de sufrimiento.

Claramente, no estaba listo para afrontar sus sentimientos, pero Haruka, siendo lo impertinente que puede llegar a ser cuando se lo propone de verdad, le había estrellado de lleno contra el muro que había forjado en un intento de hacer más llevadera la espera por el pelirrojo.

—¡Ah! —había gritado el menor a la vez que su rostro se pinta de un intenso color rojizo— ¡Haru, eres el peor de todos!

Haruka solo había atinado a dedicarle una sonrisa burlona por la reacción que había logrado en Makoto.

Nanase Haruka era el demonio con cara de ángel que lograba engañar a todos con su apariencia tranquila y apacible, pero muy en el fondo es la maldad encarnada porque, aunque siempre había sido un buen amigo y le había ayudado, claramente no era de ayuda el que le hiciera afrontar sus sentimientos de manera tan brusca.

No cuando sigue indeciso de si aceptar la propuesta de su profesor y ser uno de los asistentes del equipo de entrenadores de la selección nacional.

—Makoto… —la voz del azabache tiene un tinte ligeramente burlesco cuando llama al castaño—, ya eres un adulto. Debes afrontar esto como tal.

 _«Y lo dice el tipo que no sabía qué hacer de su vida antes de salir de preparatoria»,_ piensa Tachibana mientras voltea los ojos ante tal ironía.

Ninguno de los dos necesita palabras para entender lo que no expresan de manera verbal. Se conocen desde siempre, así que Haruka había entendido ese silencio incómodo a la perfección.

—Lo digo en serio, Makoto —la mirada acusadora de Haru es suficiente para que Makoto deje de darle (tantas) vueltas al asunto, pero no para ayudarle a decidir si aceptar o no la recomendación que tiene—. Rin está haciendo todo lo que puede para cumplir su sueño y su parte de la promesa, así que tú también deberías hacer lo mismo.

Escuchar a Haru siendo tan abierto y comunicativo es raro para los dos, pero Makoto sabe que está haciendo todo eso por su bien; aún si eso significa que un día puede que no esté a su lado para apoyarlo en los momentos difíciles.

—Está bien, está bien. Yo… —el castaño se toma un par de segundos para tomar aire y exhalar fuertemente antes de continuar con su respuesta—… lo pensaré bien.

Haru no esperaba esa respuesta, pero en su silencio se puede interpretar perfectamente el _«Más te vale aceptar la propuesta, o también yo te dejaré atrás»._

Makoto sabe que debe esforzarse y aceptar todos los proyectos que se le presenten si quiere dedicarse a ser un entrenador reconocido, al menos en Japón.

Pero, desde su perspectiva, no se siente del todo listo para afrontar el mundo real de manera tan abrupta y sin sentirse preparado del todo para la vida real.

.

.

Los días se tornan pesados desde esa conversación. Concentrarse se vuelve una tarea casi imposible, pues la idea de que podría ser parte del staff encargado de los seleccionados japoneses en natación le sigue pareciendo algo imposible de creer porque no es el mejor de su clase por nada del mundo, de hecho, debe una materia del semestre pasado que está relacionada con los planes de entrenamiento para cada uno de los estudiantes que debió tener a su cargo por unos cuantos meses para sus prácticas.

No sabe qué rayos estaba pensando su profesor al extenderle tal invitación, cuando no es capaz de verle errores a los planes de entrenamiento de Haruka o Asahi, a pesar de que estos se quejan de que son bastante espartanos incluso para ellos que están en la sub-23 y las concentraciones pueden volverse algo interminable y cansado. Tal vez no le vea errores a los planes de sus amigos por el hecho de que sabe de qué son capaces de lograr, aunque intenten ser humildes la mayor parte del tiempo.

Tampoco logra comprender del todo cómo organizar los planes alimenticios para alguien que no sea él, de hecho, tampoco es como que se haya podido armar un plan de dieta que sea adecuado para su persona porque no logra entender del todo el conteo de calorías que debe comer para sobrellevar su día a día.

Pero Haru le ha dicho casi todos los días, cuando el azabache no tiene que salir antes que él para sus entrenamientos en la universidad, que debería aceptar la propuesta porque es una oportunidad única en la vida y debe de aceptar que es lo suficientemente bueno como para que otros deportistas confíen en él porque saben que ha estado del otro lado de la moneda y comprende las emociones y pensamientos de cualquier atleta.

Por eso, es que un día se atrevió a preguntarle a su profesor la razón por la cual lo había elegido precisamente a él cuando hay mejores estudiantes en la clase que podrían hacer un mejor trabajo de lo que él puede hacer con su nivel.

La respuesta del mayor había sido que, al ser bastante empático con los demás, es fácil que los demás confíen en él sin importar qué pase, y que eso lo convierte en la mejor opción para ser parte de su grupo de asistentes.

Makoto, a pesar de no creer en su totalidad en las palabras de su profesor, terminó aceptando la invitación porque sabe que es fácil que las personas a su alrededor confíen en él, a pesar de que puede llegar a tomar decisiones equivocadas. Lo había vivido en carne propia cuando el club de natación de Iwatobi lo había elegido capitán bajo la consigna de que parece ser una persona confiable.

Y esa persona confiable había arrastrado a Rei a una situación en la que los dos casi pierden la vida cuando accedió al entrenamiento infernal del antiguo club de natación, aun siendo consciente de su miedo al mar, y al agua en general. Había sido una decisión arriesgada, a pesar de saber que su secreto podría salir a la luz sin quererlo realmente.

Durante ese entrenamiento, no esperaban ver al Samezuka entrenar en una alberca techada. Un error de cálculo, tal vez.

Gou había sido la única que había sentido que algo no estaba del todo bien cuando se había encontrado con Rin cuando su papel como asistente del club había terminado y decidió visitar a su hermano mayor. No es como si la joven hubiera mencionado algo frente a todo el equipo, pero Makoto sabía que Gou _sabía_.

Tal vez, había sido ella la primera en darse cuenta de que también había algo entre su hermano y el capitán del equipo que aún no podían ver ni siquiera ellos.

Intuición femenina, tal vez. Aunque era muy probable que ambos fueran un tanto obvios que no se daban cuenta del todo de que entre ellos había algo que no sabían cómo llamar, o siquiera si debían ponerle un nombre a su relación más allá de ser amigos.

Hablando de Gou y Rin, hacía mucho tiempo que no sabía nada de ellos. Bueno, a Gou de vez en cuando la ve en las prácticas, pues sabe que la joven está estudiando algo relacionado con ciencias del deporte, pero en otra universidad. Con Rin, supone que el pelirrojo ha estado más ocupado que de costumbre al estar revisando lo de su trámite para pedir la nacionalidad australiana, pues, y en palabras de Matsuoka, _«Me siento más cómodo en Australia que en Japón»._

Tachibana no logra entender la razón por la cual alguien preferiría cambiar su nacionalidad sabiendo que el nivel deportivo en su país natal es bastante aceptable, pues en los últimos años se han convertido en potencia en natación, para sorpresa de todo el mundo.

Pero, después de esos mensajes, no había tenido otra conversación con Rin que no fuera un deseo de buena suerte con sus clases y un par de intercambios bastante rápidos de mensajes sin mucha información de por medio.

Aunque, Makoto no puede decir que su caso es diferente, pues ha tenido que estudiar aún más que de costumbre para ir adelantando algunos exámenes que coinciden en las fechas en las que estará ayudando como practicante en los entrenamientos de la selección japonesa.

Sabe que Haruka también estará ahí, pues ha tenido la fortuna de ser preseleccionado para formar parte del equipo japonés debido a que tiene un muy buen rendimiento en la alberca y sus tiempos son comparables con los de cualquier otro profesional que se ha dedicado más tiempo a la natación; así que no se siente completamente nervioso de no conocer a nadie y tener que empezar desde cero.

Aunque, lo que sí le sorprende, es escuchar que estará ayudando en los entrenamientos que van a tener con el equipo australiano debido a una cooperación firmada por ambos comités encargados. Y saber que, es muy probable que Rin regrese, aunque sea por unos días, le pone extremadamente nervioso.

Haruka nota esto, pero decide no intervenir porque, podría ser contraproducente para la causa perdida que es su mejor amigo quién, por tantos años, se ha negado a asimilar sus propios sentimientos porque es un ser extremadamente orgulloso, aunque lo oculta bajo su faceta tímida y adorable. Nanase lo sabe perfectamente, pues se conocen de toda la vida, y Makoto es de esas personas que deben ser arrojadas al vacío con tal de que dejen de lado ese orgullo que les impide ver lo obvio.

Además, ya ha hecho suficiente con hacerle ver a Makoto que debía tomar esta oportunidad. Aunque, claramente, no le había dicho que los primeros entrenamientos con la selección japonesa serían en conjunto con la selección australiana, y que Rin —con quien mantiene comunicación constante, aunque sea unilateral la mayor parte del tiempo— había sido preseleccionado también, a pesar de que está realizando su trámite de nacionalización, aunque le falte un año para que el gobierno le dé el visto bueno a su decisión de naturalizarse como ciudadano.

«Para adelantar el trámite» había dejado en claro. Además, es bien sabido que los gobiernos suelen agilizar los trámites de naturalización cuando se trata de posibles atletas que quieran formar parte de sus equipos.

Nanase Haruka claramente es un demonio que sabe cómo jugar sus cartas, si eso le trae un beneficio como lo es dejar de soportar que Rin y Makoto con bastante obvios en lo que sienten el uno por el otro, aunque digan que no.

Todos lo saben. Absolutamente todos. Hasta Sousuke, que es igual o incluso más, denso de lo que es Haruka.

Es claro que iba a hacer lo que sea necesario si con eso logra hacerle de Cupido, aunque nadie se lo haya pedido, gracias.

Así que sí. Después de poco más de 3 años, Makoto tiene la oportunidad de ver a Rin entrando por la puerta de la piscina.

Lo primero que nota el castaño es que sus facciones han cambiado, y Rin se ve más maduro de lo que lo recordaba; pero su sonrisa sigue siendo la misma. Brillante y capaz de encandilar a cualquiera que esté a su alrededor, a pesar de sus dientes de tiburón que le agregan más encanto.

Su cabello es un poco más largo, y lo tiene amarrado en una coleta baja por comodidad. No es algo raro en Rin, pues desde antes ya solía peinar su cabello de esa manera para evitar que los mechones le cayeran sobre la cara de manera indiscriminada; pero verle con su cabello más largo le pone extremadamente mal porque imagina lo suave que deben de ser las hebras rojas de tener la oportunidad de acariciar el cabello de Rin con cuidado y cariño.

Makoto cree que Rin también ha crecido un poco, pero no tanto como para rebasarlo a él, aunque el castaño no puede negar que también ha crecido un poco en todos los años que dejó de tener contacto con Matsuoka, y eso le ha traído un par de problemas al momento de entrar a algunas de las aulas en las que debe tomar clase que tienen una puerta ligeramente más baja de lo que está acostumbrado; pero sabe que Rin ha ganado un par de centímetros desde la última vez que lo vio gracias a que ha ido entrenando su vista para notar los cambios más ligeros en los deportistas.

Aunque no puede dar con todos los cambios en el pelirrojo debido a que no lo tiene frente a él, o al menos, no se ha acercado a saludar a nadie de los preseleccionados japoneses por escuchar las instrucciones del entrenador que Makoto no termina de entender del todo debido a su nivel de inglés, pero supone que son las mismas instrucciones que le han tenido que dar a los integrantes del equipo de Japón sobre cómo se llevará a cabo esta concentración previa a el torneo para elegir a los representantes que irán a ganarse un boleto para los Juegos Olímpicos.

Para cuando terminan con las formalidades y presentaciones de todos los participantes de esta concentración, Makoto solo atina a esconderse detrás de Haruka a pesar de que su cabeza sobresale por la diferencia de alturas que hay entre ambos.

Sentir la mirada de Rin sobre su persona le hace sentir nervioso y aterrado, pero también se siente ansioso por volver a hablar con Matsuoka a pesar de que sigue intentando esconderse detrás del cuerpo de su mejor amigo que es bastante más pequeño que él, porque es una mala costumbre que adquirió de cuando era un niño y las cosas le aterraban.

En aquel entonces, era fácil esconderse detrás de Haru porque el azabache era más alto, pero Makoto terminó creciendo mucho más que Nanase. A pesar de todo, la costumbre nunca se perdió a pesar de que Haru ya le había dicho que no servía de nada ahora.

—No quiero hablar con él… —murmura Makoto, aun escondido detrás de Haruka.

Hay un silencio entre ambos que no necesariamente carece de una respuesta. Había quedado claro para los demás miembros del equipo que Haruka y el asistente del entrenador tenían una relación bastante estrecha en la que no necesitan de expresar palabra alguna para entenderse del todo. Algo bastante raro, pero preferían no decir nada.

— _Haru-chan…_ —otra costumbre que no se había perdido del todo—, no sé qué decirle y, oh por Dios, viene para acá.

La silueta de Rin acercándose rápidamente para saludar a sus amigos les interrumpe.

Matsuoka irradia una felicidad que llama la atención de los demás, pues el pelirrojo parece brillar con cada paso que da.

Los segundos se vuelven eternos, y el corazón de Makoto no tarda en acelerarse al punto de que parece que podría salirse de su pecho en cualquier momento. Haruka nota esto debido a que el castaño no se ha separado en lo absoluto de su cuerpo en un muy mal intento por poner algo de espacio entre él y Rin, aunque termina siendo un intento frustrado debido a que Rin prácticamente se roba a Haru para abrazarlo efusivamente.

Había extrañado a Rin, tanto que le es imposible expresarlo en palabras. La sonrisa no tarda en hacerse esperar, a pesar de que siente una presión en su pecho al ver que Rin conversa con Haruka con tanta naturalidad sobre lo mucho que ha mejorado y que espera vencerlo esta vez.

Dentro de sí, Makoto piensa en que probablemente pudo haber entrado a ese mundo que él mismo se había prohibido cuando encontró algo que quisiera hacer en su vida. Tal vez Rin tenía razón en ese momento en el que le dijo que cualquier reclutador se interesaría en tenerlo en su equipo si lo quisiera. Pero no, Tachibana había elegido algo muy diferente.

Si le preguntaran si tenía celos de la relación de rivalidad amistosa entre Haru y Rin, contestaría con un no que guardaría un rotundo sí, pero que por su orgullo se negaría a aceptar.

Sin embargo, también se sentía feliz de que sus amigos tuvieran esa sana rivalidad que les hace mejorar cada vez que se enfrentan.

.

Los minutos pasan, para sorpresa de Makoto, rápidamente.

Al castaño le sorprende que se está desenvolviendo bien como un miembro del equipo de entrenadores, a pesar de que solo asiste a los integrantes que requieren de su ayuda en las tareas más sencillas. Es un sentimiento ligeramente extraño, pero no le parece desagradable.

Tal vez para su último año, en lugar de tomar una especialización más enfocada al deporte infantil, se iría por la rama del deporte profesional pues se siente cómodo mientras está rodeado de deportistas de alto rendimiento que le confían hasta lo más mínimo como la asistencia en los calentamientos.

Es en ese momento, en el que a Makoto le parece demasiado extraño el haber estado indeciso sobre si aceptar la invitación para formar parte del equipo como asistente del entrenador; pero no se arrepiente de haber aceptado a pesar de que solo debe llevar el control del plan de entrenamiento de los miembros del equipo y revisar que a ninguno de los integrantes les falte agua para mantenerse hidratados o toallas para poder secarse una vez que salen de la piscina.

De hecho, le parece demasiado enriquecedora la experiencia y, algo que no puede dejar de lado tan fácil, es odiarse un poquito por haber pensado en rechazar una oportunidad así por culpa de sus inseguridades.

.

El entrenamiento de ese día termina sin mayor complicación. Para esa semana, ambos equipos encargados de llevar a cabo la planeación de la concentración han decidido no organizar ningún tipo de competencia entre los nadadores para, poder observar mejor el rendimiento de los contrarios y organizar mejor sus estrategias.

Para cuando Makoto y Haruka terminan de empacar sus cosas para poder ir a sus habitaciones y descansar después de un largo día.

Ambos jóvenes procuran no tardar demasiado para poder salir y alcanzar a pedir la cena que les ofrece el hotel de manera gratuita, pues ninguno de las dos cargas con tanto dinero como para poder comprar algo en algún restaurante 24 horas o pedir servicio a la habitación, así que deciden apresurarse para poder disfrutar del bufé que viene incluido en su hospedaje.

Pero la vida no es tan benevolente, porque los dos reconocen la silueta de Rin esperando afuera de la alberca a que ambos salieran. Porque claro, Rin es un hombre que adora hacer ese tipo de apariciones de la absoluta nada y cuando quienes le conocen creen que no hay nadie a su alrededor. Tanto Haru como Makoto recuerdan perfectamente la primera impresión que les dio Rin cuando decidió aparecer de nuevo en sus vidas.

Una etapa bastante oscura y que prefieren no mencionar por la salud de todos los involucrados. El pasado, pasado es y ya habían dejado en claro que una serie de malentendidos fue lo que los orilló a tener una rivalidad tóxica e insana con alguien que había cambiado cuando se fue a Australia la primera vez.

Haru, haciendo gala de que tiene una presencia silenciosa y que no llama tanto la atención, aprovecha para desaparecer antes de que Makoto pueda detenerlo.

Traidor.

¡Maldito traidor!

Es obvio que los dos habían planeado eso por la manera en la que Haruka había abandonado a su suerte a su mejor amigo.

Ah. Los odia a los dos por hacer esa clase de cosas que solo le alteran más de lo que ya estaba desde el primer momento en el que vio a Rin entrando a la piscina; situación que no era nada favorable considerando que durante casi todo el día logró evitar el contacto visual con el pelirrojo lo más que le fuera humanamente posible, además de que no ayudaba el hecho de que Matsuoka estaba semidesnudo y entrando y saliendo de la piscina y, oh por dios.

Está demasiado perdido por alguien que prometió que se lo llevaría a cualquier parte del mundo y absolutamente nadie le dijo nada del asunto.

Gracias, pero Makoto se dedica a mandarles un poquito del odio que sabe guardar bajo su faceta de niño bueno. Ojalá y no les toque sufrir lo mismo que él en algún momento de su vida.

Aunque claro, es difícil que sus amigos tengan que pasar por ese tipo de situaciones porque los demás saben afrontar de mejor manera sus sentimientos y no se ocultan detrás de su orgullo para negar lo _obvio._

—¡Makoto! —la suave y cálida voz de Rin logra sacar al castaño de sus pensamientos de odio y auto lamentación.

Tachibana intenta responder al saludo, pero las palabras se quedan atoradas en su garganta en cuanto nota que Rin ha decidido dejar su cabello desamarrado y los mechones rojos enmarcan sus facciones ahora más maduras y adecuadas para un Matsuoka más adulto.

Está teniendo un ataque, en verdad. Que alguien lo salve, por favor.

Rin alcanza al menor en cuestión de segundos, y no tarda en voltear a verle de manera directa y notar que Makoto también ha crecido y ha logrado mantener su complexión de atleta. Matsuoka nota las ojeras que hay bajo los ojos de Makoto cuando lo tiene, finalmente, frente a él; además, no puede ignorar el hecho de que las gafas lo hacen lucir realmente bien que debería ser algo casi ilegal.

Makoto no había notado todos los cambios que su cuerpo había presentado en los últimos 3 años; su altura que ahora se asemeja más a la de un jugador de basquetbol porque había crecido casi 7 centímetros. Tampoco había notado que sus facciones también habían cambiado para darle una apariencia de alguien más maduro, mucho menos se había percatado de que su mirada también había cambiado y ya no tenía ese destello infantil que solía caracterizarlo cuando estaba en preparatoria.

Los dos habían cambiado, se habían convertido en adultos responsables de su propia vida sin darse cuenta del momento en el que ocurrió.

—R-Rin… —logra decir Makoto después de largos segundos en los que su mente se había llenado de lo mucho que ama a Rin y de que odia ser tan obvio.

Rin tampoco es bueno para ocultar sus verdaderos sentimientos. Eso lo había aprendió cuando eran niños. Rin es demasiado puro como para ocultar lo que en verdad siente, aunque lo intenta demasiado.

Makoto se da cuenta de que no es el único nervioso en la escena casi sacada de una mala película de romance, pues la manera en la que Rin desvía la mirada cada cierto tiempo le delata demasiado bien.

El castaño no puede evitar soltar una risita que es tomada un poco a broma por parte del pelirrojo, quien solo le da un suave golpecito en el pecho ante el gesto de Makoto.

—No eres quién para reírte de mí… tú también estás igual, entrenador —Rin saborea la última palabra en un intento de vengarse del más alto, aunque no logra su cometido.

—Y tú deberías estar yendo a descansar, _Matsuoka-kun_

Oh. Vaya.

Rin había olvidado esa parte un tanto malvada en Makoto que lo único que le provoca es un gran sonrojo que desata las risas del castaño.

Joder, está tan enamorado de Makoto que no puede evitar sentirse como una colegiala.

—¡Cómo sea! Solo quería recordarte que te hice la promesa de robarme al mejor entrenador de Japón, y voy a cumplirla —declara Rin, ligeramente ofendido—. Así que ve pensando qué cosas vas a ir enviando a Australia, porque te conseguí una beca de intercambio… Aunque yo no la conseguí como tal, solo me comuniqué con tu asesor para que fuera él el que te postulara para la beca y pues, el próximo semestre te vas conmigo.

Makoto se queda sorprendido de escuchar tal declaración por parte de Rin, tanto que su cabeza empieza a dar vueltas y la realización tarda largos segundos en ser asimilada por su mente que no deja de pensar en que no puede ser cierto.

Rin interpreta el silencio del más alto como algo positivo, pues es notorio que Tachibana se ha quedado sin palabras ante su declaración.

—Te prometí que me robaría al mejor entrenador de Japón… —la declaración de Rin tiene un tono victorioso y alegre—… y yo soy un hombre de palabra.

Makoto intenta dar una respuesta a toda la información que no ha terminado de asimilar, pero las palabras se quedan atoradas en su garganta. Muy hasta el fondo de su cabeza, se ha quedado el hecho de que se le ha hecho tarde para disfrutar del buffet del hotel y de que deberá usar el dinero que tenía apartado para su viaje de regreso para poder cenar esa noche.

—Y ya que te entretuve por mucho tiempo, ¿qué te parece si te invito a cenar? Escuche a los entrenadores decir que conocen un buen lugar.

Tachibana por fin sale de sus pensamientos, y acepta la invitación.

Es lo menos que Rin puede hacer.


End file.
